


Robin makes Batgirl his latest conquest

by rammbo



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Foot Jobs, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Spanking, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: Batgirl finds out first hand why Robin is called the teen wonder.





	Robin makes Batgirl his latest conquest

Robin the teen wonder and the new Batgirl were protecting Gotham City while Batman was off planet with the Justice League of America. Robin and Batgirl captured the Joker and turned him over to the police.

Well Short pants we had a great night i captured that crazy clown when you nabbed Harley Quinn. I don't think you had to frisk her so much thou.

She is just as tricky as the Joker is Batgirl i had to make sure she wasnt hiding anything om her.

I think you just wanted to grab her ass and tits as much as you could since her costume is skin tight perv boy.

When i fight crime thats all i think about.

OH really well thats some bat boner you have in your tiny green shorts there.

What holy fuck how that happen. ????.

I think grabbing Harleys ass and tits so much and since i nabbed the Joker i get to see the Batcave finally.

Ok Batgirl you can see the Batcave but you can never tell Batman you were in it or he will clip my wings for sure. 

Robin and Batgirl jumped into the Batmobile and headed towards the Batcave, about a mile out of the city Robin hit Batgirl with some batsleep.

That will make sure she never finds this cave even if she looked for a million years. Finally we are here i wonder who she is i could take off her mask and she would never know i found out. No i can't do that but a little squeeze of her battittys wont hurt her. She has a great pair of tits thats for sure, they are so firm and very firm too. Well i better wake her up know i bet she is a great kisser. Well this batwake will get out of her sleep.

What happened oh i must of fall6en asleep, oh we are really here in the famous Batcave. 

Sorry Batgirl i had to use batsleep so you wouldn't know were the Batcave was. Now you can look around while i figure out that new chemical the Joker tried to use on us tonight.

Ok short pants thank you for bring me here tonight i know you are taking a big chance going against Batman's rule.

I will be over here if you need anything from me.

Ok short pants thanks once again. 

Batgirl looked over the Batcave while Robin checked out the Jokers new chemical he tried out last night. Robin took off his gloves and his cape while working on his experiment. Batgirl was amazed with all the things in the cave, she went back to were the teen wonder waa and she stopped in her tracks and mumbled under her breath.

That's one damm fine ass Robin has on his young body he is going to drive all the girls nut with those cute buns of his. I wouldn't mind getting lock jaw on his cute set of batbuns. Oh Batgirl you are a dirrty bitch thinking about molesting a mear boy.

Hey Batgirl are you hungry oh there you are.

Why yes i am short pants i was going ask you if you had anything to eat around here.

Let me check the bat frig, oh yea lasagna enough for two and some garlic bread too. Take your cape off and stay awhile..

Batgirl took off her cape and sat at a table while he heated up everything. Batgirl was mesmerize on Robins ass again and she rubbed herself while looking at Robins ass again.

Barbara Gordon you are one nasty bitch thinking about fucking a teenage boy. You need to get laid real soon or you will become a sex crazed animal. I am. glad he cant hear me.

Ok Batgirl its ready here we are hope you like it.

OH MY this is delicious i never tasted anything this good before.

Yes its very good i could eat this everyday.

Robin and Batgirl ate there food and chatted about different things. Then the bell telling the boy wonder the results were ready from the test he ran.

They went over to the chemical table and Robin looked first then he let Batgirl see the results of the test. When she bent down the teen wonder let her know what he thought about her batbutt.

Oh Batgirl you have one very sexy little batbutt i would love to stick my hard batpole up your batbutt and fuck it for a good long time. 

ROBIN YOU LITTLE FUCKING PERVERT HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME !!!!.

Did i say that out loud Batgirl ????.

Yes you did you little batpervert i am going to rip off your batjewels and feed them to you. I bet you grabbed one or both of my batboobs when i was asleep. You are blushing why you little bastard your ass is mine, i am going to kill you and Batman will need to find himself a new Robin. Say goodbye to your batjewels you pervert, i am ripping them off first to get these damm green shorts off of you

BATGIRL DONT DO THAT LET GO OF MY SHORTS RIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP !!!!!.

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING ROBIN IS THAT REALLY YOUR BATPOLE I NEVER SEEN ONE SO LONG BEFORE OR SO THICK TOO ???? !!!!. No wonder you are called the boy wonder any guy would love to have a pole this size. I need two hands just to hold onto it. Just look at your batnuts they are so big and very heavy too.

OH BATGIRL YOU SHOULD NOT BE DOING THAT YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME EXPLODE !!!!.

I can't believe how long it is and how thick it is, i wonder if Wonder Woman could handle this batpole of yours. Hell i bet she could deep throat this batshaft of yours with no problem.

She can only get half down her throat all the times she sucked me off.

OH MY GAWD YOU HAD THAT AMAZON BITCH REALLY !!!! ????.

Yes i have i give her a very hard work out everytime we get together.

I bet you did et me see if i can suck you off better than she can. I will suck on your batnuts first and then your batpole. I can't believe i am going to suck on my first set of teenage batnuts.

OH BATGIRL YOUR MOUTH IS SO HOT I NEVER HAD MY ROBIN EGGS SUCK ON LIKE THAT BEFORE !!!!. OH YEAH YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO GIVE SO MUCH PLEASURE TO A GUY !!!!. KEEP SUCKING THEM MY HORNY BATBITCH DON'T STOP !!!!.

I never suck on balls so big before in my life they are a mouth full but they are a very tasty set. Now let see how much of your batpole i can swallow. Well here goes nothing Babs you have your work cut out for you.

OH YEAH YOUR TONGUE FEELS SO GOOD ON MY SHAFT BARBARA DON'T STOP SUCKING ME KEEP IT UP !!!!. FUCK YOU ARE GIVING ME THEE GREATEST BLOWJOB I EVER HAD IN MY LIFE !!!!. THAT'S IT BOB UP AND DOWN ON MY SHAFT FASTER GO FASTER BARBARA GO FASTER !!!!.

How do yoi know my name ????.

You called your self Babs so your first name must be Barbara.

I wonder what your first name is short pants ????.

You know my name already babs.

No i dont boy wonder.

What you are sucking on my sexy Batgirl.

Well your batpole your cock and prick also.

True but what starts with a d my sexy batbitch.

Oh a dick well big Dick your little dick is not small at all, now back to sucking my favorite dick. It taste so good in my sexy mouth and it's so filling.

OH HOLY FUCK YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME ERUPT SO FUCKING SOON !!!!. THAT'S IT BABS GO DEEPER ON MY BATPOLE SWALLOW IT YOU SEXY RED HEADED BITCH !!!!. I KNOW YOU CAN DEEPTHROAT ME SHOW THAT AMAZON RUG MUNCHER. WHO THE HOTTEST BATPOLE SUCKER THERE IS !!!!. OH FUCK YOU DID IT YOU SWALLOWED MY FUCKING BATPOLE, OH HOLY BATFUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. OH YEAH my sexy babs you are so fucking great.

Kiss me boy wonder MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF. OH you sneaky boy wonder first you french kiss me and now you are squeezing my batass you are such a dirty boy. You sure know how to squeeze a girls ass just the right way, keep squezzing my ass that feels so good.

I can't help it you have one very cute and very sexy batbutt. I would kiss it every day of my life and i could say i kissed thee sexiest batbutt ever.

Well boy wonder you have one damm fine batass yourself and it's so squeezeable soft. Now lets see what you can do to my furry batcave.

Let go over the bed we have in the corner here we are let me get your gloves and top off. Your battits are so fantastic they are thee prefect size.

You don't think they need to be bigger like Powergirls ????.

No yours are batperfect Powergirls are so big and heavy. No your battits are thee greatest and i will suck them so good.

OH YEAH you sure know how to nibble on a girls neck and keep squezzing my batass. I need to have my tits sucked on, oh yes suck on my battits you horny boy wonder. You are bitting my nipples so good i love how you are sucking my battits.

Your battits taste so good i never want to stop sucking on then. Plus they taste so fucking good, kiss me Babs.

With pleasure my naughty boy wonder MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF. OH GAWD you sure know how to take a girls breath away.

Sit on my face so i can explore your furry batcave, oh holy strawberry patch you are a true redhead. Bring it and sit on my face you sexy batbitch. You are so pink i will enjoy licking it.

Let me get out of my tights here. Nice panties you got on i never knew my emblem came on a pair of girls panties. OH FUCK I FORGOT I HAD THEM ON TONIGHT I FEEL SO EMBARRASSED !!!!. I find that very flattering if you ask me Babs. Why thank you Dick, and now to sit on your face, OH YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO MAKE ME SO WET SO FAST !!!!. FUCK ME YOU HAVE A AMAZING TOUNGE ON YOU !!!!. KEEP LICKING ME YOU DIRTY BOY, SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAMM CLIT I NEVER HAD IT NIBBLED ON IT BEFORE !!!!. HOLY BAT FUCK I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!. DAMM Babs i never had a girl ride the hell out of my face before like you did, i thought you were going to smother me with your horny batcunt. I guess i got a little carried away there when you had me cumming. You sure are a boy wonder i bet you know your way around a girls tits since you had some older woman. I know you would love me sucking on your hot battits, sit on my lap so i suck on them beautys. OH YES YOUR MOUTH IS INCREDIBLE YOU COULD TEACH EVERY GIRL HOW TO SUCK ON THERE OWN TITS !!!!. OH NO ONES EVER BITEN MY NIPPLES SO HARD I LOVE THE PAIN !!!!. HEY THATS A NO ENTRY ZONE BOY WONDER GET YOUR NASTY FINGER OUT OF MY BACKDOOR !!!!. I LOVE HOW YOU ARE SUCKING ON MY TITS OH YEAH YOUR MOUTH FEELS SO GOOD ON THEM !!!!.

My what a tight bathole you have there, lets see how soft your furry batcave is., oh yes you are so wet and so soft. I could stay like this forever.

OH YOU BASTARD YOU ARE FINGERING ME LIKE CRAZY OH YEAH. THAT FEELS SO GOOD !!!!. OH YEAH DON'T STOP I AM GETTING EVEN WETTER RIGHT NOW OH FUCK. !!!!. WERE DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT TO A GIRL FUCK ME I AM GOING TO CUM LIKE I NEVER HAVE BEFORE !!!!.

Looks like i got me a horny batbitch on my hands tonight guess i should make you cum.

OH GAWD I NEVER GET MY SELF THIS WET BEFORE, OH FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!. DAMM I NEVER CAME LIKE THAT BEFORE, I BET SUPERGIRL WOULD LAUNCH HERSELF INTO SPACE IF YOU EVER FINGERD FUCKED HER WITH YOUR MAGICAL FINGERS !!!!. OH MY GAWD YOU HAD HER TOO I CAN TELL BY THE WAY YOU ARE SMILING, HOW DID YOU GET INTO HER FURRY FORTRESS !!!!.

Easy kryptonite condom popped her super cherry too.and first time i fingerd her she did shoot into the sky.

I bet you have had every superherione in the world.

Not all but a few i never screwed a girl with wings before.

Well i need to rest boy wonder you wore me out i am going to lay down for awhile. You are so dirty pulling on your batpole right infront of me, i do have to say its pretty hot i never seen a guy jack off in front of me. What what are going to do ????.

I am going to install my hard batpole into your furry batcave is what i have plan to do.

ROBIN I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD FUCK I AM WAY OLDER THAN YOU AND YOU ARE JUST A BOY FOR. THAT MATTER !!!!.

Babs i am a sixteen years old if i am old enough for Wonder Woman then i am old enough for you.

WE JUST CAN'T DO THIS ROBIN IT'S SO WRONG, ROBIN DONT SCREW ME PLEASE GET YOUR BATPOLE OUT OF ME OH PLEASE STOP !!!!.

DAMM YOU ARE AS TIGHT AS A VIRGIN.

Dick i am a virgin i am saving myself for my wedding night please get your self out of me. I guess you think i am stupid for saving myself for my wedding night.

No i don't Barbara Gordon i find that very commendable of you.

HOW DO YOU KNOW MY LAST NAME ????.

Well i figured it by your eyes i remember the first time we meet, i said to myself you have thee most beautiful green eyes i ever saw and i never forget how the sparkled..

Thats very sweet of you i guess you will tell Batman who i am.

He doesn't need to know he never told me who you were so i dont think he knows yet. Plus he would kill me if he knew i almost screwed the police commissioner daughter in the Batcave.

You are getting out of me ????.

You don't want to screw me and i wont force you to do it.

Most guys your age would of slammed there dick into me and just fucked me anyway. I wish i knew who my knight in that bright costume was.

You can take off my mask Barbara if you want to.

Yes i do want to know who my favorite hero is, OH MY GAWD YOUR DICK GRAYSON AND THAT MAKES BATMAN IS BRUCE WAYNE !!!!.

Yes it does and well i better get a new suit on and take you home then.

Dick fuck that come and fuck me instead make me one of your batbitches. Pop my batcherry with that giant batpole of yours. OH YEAH you feel so good in me i love how you are taking it easy with me. OH YEAH I LOVE HOW YOU ARE FILLING ME UP OH YEAH OHHHH YEAH !!!!.

Oh Babs you have thee hottest pussy i ever had before you are so soft and so wet and super tight. I never want to stop screwing you. Yes you are so good i never want anyone else ever again.

Oh Dickie you are so sweet i can't believe how gentle you are with me. Most boys would jusy be jabbing away with me and care about pleasuring themself's and not the girl they are with. Fuck me faster lover i want your entire batpole in my furry batcave.

I will when you are loose enough to tske it you feel incrediblely soft, you are so tight and you are so wet. I would screw you everyday if i could.

OH YOU ARE SUCH A FANTASTIC LOVER I LOVE HOW YOUR BATPOLE FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE OF ME, PLEASE GIVE ME EVERY INCH OF IT !!!!. OH YEAH THAT FEELS SO GOOD HOW YOU ARE FUCKING ME. !!!!. FUCK ME BOY WONDER FUCK ME I NEED YOU ALL INSIDE OF MY HORNY BATPUSSY GIVE IT TO ME !!!!.

OH yes you are ready now do you feel that my sexy Babs.

Yes. Dickie i do feel that.

Thats your sweet batcherry get ready to say goodbye to it i am going to pop it right now.

FUCK YES ITS REALLY GONE MY BATCHERRY IS A MEMORY NOW, SO COME I BURY YOUR WONDERFUL BATPOLE INTO ME LOVER GIVE ME EVERY WONDERFUL BATINCH.!!!!. OH YEAH YOU MAKE MY BATPUSSY SO GREAT, I NEVER WANT TO STOP MAKING LOVE TO ME !!!!.

Babs i swear you are getting tighter on my shaft and now to screw you with long strokes. I never want to fuck any other girl but you, no other girl is a hotter fuck than you my redheaded angel. You smell so good like a lavender.

OH DICKIE THATS SO SWEET OF YOU KEEP FUCKING ME YOU BATSTUD I AM A SUPER HORNY BATBITCH !!!!. YOU HAVE ONE DAMM FINE BATBUTT ITS SO TIGHT AND SO SOFT WHEN I SQUEEZE IT !!!!. OH FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!.

HERE I CUM MY SEXY BABS UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. You are thee sexiest woman i ever had none is sexier than you MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF !!!!.

FUCK DICKIE WARN A GIRL WHEN YOU PLAN TO KISS HER YOU STOLE MY BREATH AWAY !!!!. i can't believe you are still hard.

Well your furry batcave is a natural cock ring and you have a super grip on my shaft.

I want to see if i can handle riding your giant batpole.

Then let my get on my bsck and lets see how you good you can screw me, oh yes your batpussy is so wet and so soft. It looks so good wrapped around my shaft.

I should be called supergirl for riding your giant batpole its still makes me feel like a virgin still. I can see how you fuck other girls brains out. WOW you know how to give pleasure to a girl. I never gotten so wet so many times.

Thats it my horny batbitch ride mr SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!. I am going to suck the hell out of your sexy battittys.

OH FUCK DICKING YOU ARE BITTING MY NIPPLES SO HARD YOU YOUNG BASTARD !!!!. I SWEAR YOU ARE SUCKING MY TITS LIKE A HUNDRED HORNY BOYS. !!!!. I love screwing you damm stud. You sure love squezzing and spanking my batbutt. Spank me harder give it to me harder SPANK OWWWWWW SPANK OWWWWWW SPANK OWWWWWW SPANK OWWWWWW !!!!.

You have thee hottest superherione ass i ever seen and i want to be the only guy that gets to fuck it. I was made to be fucked.

OH DICKIE THAT WONT HAPPEN OH FUCK YOU ARE BITTING MY NECK LIKE CRAZYV, OH GAWD THERE YOU GO PUTTING YOUR FINGER IN MY BUTTHOLE AGAIN !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!.

I AM CUMMING TOO UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH.You are rode me real fast my sexy batbitch, i never want this night to end.

I need to rest Dickie i am wondering what other superbitch do you want to do next.

Well id would of like to see how much i could make Black Canary scream but i have you now but i wont need her now.

Well go for it i am sure i can help you get her, do you like my foot job i am giving you my young stud.

OH Babs you are doing a extremely great foot job on my shaft you have me hard again. You keep that up i am going to exploded again.

I swear you batdick is getting even big and its not easy to jerk your batshaft.

FUCK I AM CUMMING AGAIN UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

HELP ME DICKIE YOU BLINDED ME WITH YOUR BATCUM YOU NAUGHTY BOY !!!!. Clean me off so i can see again, what are you doing Robin are you jackin off to me.

Oh yes Babs i am i am going to give you a nice facial this time oh yes tight on your beautiful face.

You are sp nasty jerking off when i cant see, HEY STOP SHOOTING YOUR BATCUM. ALL OVER MY FACE !!!!.

Now to clean your face off now.

Very funny rubbing your batpole all over my face very funny boy wonder.

Niw to turn you over and fuck you like thee hottest batbitch i ever had.

OWWWWWWWW DICKIE YOU ARE PULLING ON MY HAIR SO HARD, FUCK YOU ARE SLAMMING YOUR BATPOLE SO HARD INTO MY HORNY WETFURRY BATCAVE !!!!. YOU ARE A SEX FIEND I SWEAR I BET YOU FUCK EVERY SUPER BITCH THIS HARD !!!!.

OH BABS YOUR BAT CUNT IS THEE GREATEST I EVER HAD, I NEED TO FUCK IT EVERYDAY !!!!. OH YEAH ITS GETTING TIGHTER ON MY SHAFT !!!!. NOW TO FUCK YOU EVEN HARDER AND FASTER NOW

DICKIE I AM GOING TO LOSE MY MIND YOU ARE FUCKING THE HELL OUT OF ME !!!!. OH DICKIE YOU ATE RUBBING THE HELL OUT OF ME I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!.

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH you sure know how to drain a guys balls my sexy redhead.

Boy wonder indeed you should be called Superman the way you fuck us older women brains out, i need to rest you sure did me in. I feel safe in your arms and i never want another lover but you.

You just rest Babs while i bring you more pleasure, you sure do look so sexy all sweaty. Plua you have a damm fine batbutt.

Well you have one yourself i know me and a few other super bitches like to lock jaw on your cute batbutt. OH YOU NASTY BOY FINGERING MY BUTTHOLE AGAIN !!!!. YOU SURE LOVE PLAYING WITH IT I SWEAR YOU HAVE A MAJOR HARDON FOR IT, KISSING IT SPANKING IT AND GRABBING IT SO MUCH !!!!.

You will love this even more my sexy Babs.

DICKIE YOU NASTY BOY HOW DARE YOU LICK MY ROSEBUD, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK !!!!. YOU HAVE SOME BALLS LICKING IT, I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS DAY I GOT MY ROSEBUD LICKED BY A SEX MANIAC !!!!. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY TINY BUTTHOLE ARE YOU PUTTING SOMETHING IN IT ????. NO OH GAWD NO YOU CAN'T PUT YOUR BATPOLE INSIDE MY BUTT IT WON'T FIT INSIDE !!!!.

Your asshole is so tight Babs i think its even tighter than Batwomans asshole when i fucked it.

OH GAWD YOU HAD HER TOO !!!!????.

Ues i did and the first Batgirl too but you are on very hot batbitch. OH YEAH nothing better than popping a virgins butt cherry.

LEST YOU COULD OF DONE WAS TO USE SOME LUBE FUCK IT FEELS LIKE I HAVE THE BATMOBILE UP MY BUTTHOLE !!!!.

I can use some more batmotor oil on you, there that should help.

YOU POURED MOTOR OIL UP MY BUTTHOLE OH MY GAWD I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK RIGHT NOW !!!!

Just enjoy it my sexy batbitch oh yes i love fucking your sweet batass.


End file.
